Conversation à sens unique
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Luke rend visite à Jocelyn alors qu'elle est dans le coma. Histoire située entre CoB et CoA.


**Conversation à sens unique**

Luke se sentait mal à l'aise dans les hôpitaux. Lorsqu'il était un Chasseur d'Ombres, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et depuis qu'il avait été transformé en loup-garou, ses sens plus aiguisés lui permettaient de percevoir avec une acuité déplaisante les odeurs de maladie et de désinfectant qui imprégnaient l'endroit. Tout particulièrement, l'eau de Javel lui irritait les narines.

Oui, il détestait les hôpitaux. Surtout lorsqu'une personne chère à ses yeux y faisait un séjour, ce qui se trouvait être le cas en ce moment.

Ça n'allait pas à Jocelyn d'être dans le coma. Elle était supposée vibrer d'énergie et de vie, pas rester couchée dans un lit à avoir l'air d'un cadavre. Des cadavres, Luke en avait un peu trop vu au cours de son existence.

Durant plusieurs secondes, il resta debout près du lit, se sentant atrocement gauche et empoté. Qu'était-il donc sensé faire ? S'asseoir et prendre la main de Jocelyn ?

Il s'exécuta, mais ne se sentit pas moins idiot. La main de l'ancienne Chasseuse d'Ombres était anormalement froide. Comme celle d'un cadavre.

_Tu vas arrêter de penser comme si elle était déjà morte, oui !_

Que lui avait raconté Clary, déjà ? Qu'elle parlait à sa mère ? L'idée était des plus absurdes. Quel intérêt de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait probablement rien entendre ? Comme s'il avait besoin de se ridiculiser encore plus.

« Jocelyn ? C'est moi. »

C'était stupéfiant de voir jusqu'où il était capable de tomber.

« Heum… Je voulais juste t'annoncer que tout va bien. Clary… a l'air de bien récupérer. »

_Traduction : elle n'affiche pas ouvertement de signes d'être traumatisée par son lien de parenté avec un psychopathe suprématiste de la plus belle eau…_

« Ceci dit, si tu savais sa dernière idée, tu serais sûrement furieuse. Elle veut s'entraîner au combat, tu te rends compte ? C'est sûr que si elle continue à compter sur sa chance, ça finira forcément mal… Jace… Jonathan a insisté pour lui donner des cours. »

_Jonathan_. Le nom résonnait étrangement quand Luke l'associait au visage de l'adolescent blond et insolent, plutôt qu'à l'image d'un bébé tout juste âgé de quelques mois.

« Il est tellement protecteur envers elle, c'est presque de l'obsession à ce stade. J'imagine qu'il essaie de rattraper le temps perdu… »

_Perdu à cause de Valentin_. Comme s'il avait eu besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de vouloir égorger son ancien _parabatai _avec ses dents. Il avait privé Jocelyn de son fils, privé Clary de son frère, et Jonathan de sa mère et de sa sœur.

« Si jamais il continue avec cette attitude, j'ai pitié des garçons qui viendront tourner autour de Clary. Même Simon se fait regarder de travers, franchement, _Simon _! Est-ce qu'on pourrait imaginer plus inoffensif ? Enfin, c'est le défaut des frères, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à agacer leurs sœurs, mais qui sortent les crocs dès qu'elles risquent quoi que ce soit. »

Et lui et Amatis avaient exactement été comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Tout faible qu'il puisse être, Lucian Graymark n'avait jamais hésité à défendre sa précieuse cadette de tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit un démon, leur mère furieuse qu'ils aient cassé son service à thé de porcelaine ou les ados aux mains trop baladeuses.

Regarder Clary et Jonathan, ça faisait remonter ces souvenirs-là. Même si la relation n'était pas tout à fait pareille, même s'il y avait une gigantesque dose de gêne et de maladresse entre les deux jeunes gens, Luke voyait bien que c'était là. Le désir de se protéger l'un l'autre.

Sa main se resserra sur celle de Jocelyn.

« Tu peux être fière de lui. Il est fort, Jocelyn. Il n'a pas laissé Valentin faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. »

_Et pourtant le sort était contre lui._ Jocelyn avait sangloté alors qu'elle lui dévoilait que Valentin avait eu l'ignominie de faire de son fils à naître un cobaye pour ses expériences de fou furieux. Luke n'avait jamais su exactement en quoi consistait l'expérience, mais il avait compris qu'elle visait à faire du garçon un monstre, une créature valant à peine mieux qu'un démon.

Sauf que Jonathan n'était pas un monstre. Il en était bien loin. Sa personnalité ressemblait de manière atroce à celle de son père, avec son arrogance, son charisme et son attitude hautaine envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Nephilim, mais le garçon n'était pas son père.

Jonathan pouvait se soucier des autres. Il pouvait éprouver des émotions viscérales, au contraire de Valentin – avec le recul, le loup-garou doutait que le Chasseur d'Ombres renégat ait jamais pu ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'était ça, la grande différence entre le fils et le père.

Jonathan était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Luke.

« Tu peux être fière de ton fils. »


End file.
